An odd friend
by Wavecat
Summary: A teen finds that the house across the road is not as empty as she thought. A new world opens when she speaks to the man she sees come from the old farm house. Au
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. Only the idea, Kim, and Shi are mine. I get no money from doing this. This is my first story so please do be nice.

A teen aged girl sat on the front steps of her farm house listening to the blue haired male sitting next to her. "So you don't know who your parents are?" He huffed and pulled a picture from his pocket. "My mom worked at a science lab of some sort." He held the picture out for her to see. A gray haired woman looked back at her. "What are those animals with her?" He laughed at her. "They were her pets. When she died so did they. Car accident with a train on the old tracks down that way." He pointed in the ruff direction of the main road. "A black savannah named Pantera and a blue jay named sky." As he explained he pointed to the animals. "Well for a savannah he shore was big Grimmjow." The man laughed and ruffled his blue hair. "Yep but that's what he was. Why did you call me over if you just wanted to ask me about this?" He seemed to be annoyed at her for pulling him away from his chores at the house across the small dirt road. "Some one moves in to the long empty house across from mine, of course I'll call them over to toulk." The teen shrugged and stood. "Do you want something to eat?" The man shook his head. "No need to be getting home. Your calling me made me forget about my chores over at the house." When he turned away she asked. "Like what? I don't see how that old house could give you any 'chores' as you put it." Her lack of information was very funny to him. "No the house didn't give me the jobs to do my house mates did. Clean the room me and my sick room mate share, clean out the basement of rats, stuff like that." The sentence finished with a laugh. "What do you mean house mates? I thought it was just you. How sick is your friend? Do you want me to come over and look at him?" Her rush of questions startled him. "No um we are fine on our own." That said the man turned again and vaulted over the fence with a very uncomfortable look on his face.

I woke to the sound of screaming from some place near by. I looked at the clock. Is only two in the morning? I thought tiredly. "What's going on to make some one scream like that?" I wondered out loud as I headed down the stairs. Again the scream came. I jumped down the last 3 steps and dashed down the hall toward the door to the yard. Now the source of the sound was clear with no walls to dull it. "What is going on in the old farm house?" My speech to myself was cut short by yet another yell. This yell was understandable words. "Stop them get them away!" It was a man yelling at the top of his lungs as if some one was hurting him. "Shi come!" I called over my shoulder while dashing for the gate. At my call a large 3 legged dog wolf ran around the house after me. The two of us jumped the wall and raced across the road. When we reached the door of the other house I banged on the door. "Are you ok? Do you need help?" Only seconds later the door swung open to reveal Grimmjow. "What do you want?" He snapped angrily. "The yelling from your house woke me up are you all ok over hear?" The male gave an unhappy huff. "Yes just my room mate's sickness getting worse." Before he could close the door I spoke up. "May I see your sick friend? My mother was a nurse and told me a lot about her job and what she did." While I spoke I sent a sign to Shi to sit and wait. "If you think you can help with an unnatural sickness the come in." This said he stepped aside allowing me to enter. "Shi come." My calling to her seemed to draw his attention to her. "What kind of mutt is that?" Both Shi and I growled at him. "She is a wolf dog mix and my helper. If you want me to try to help you will have to deal with her to." When he didn't respond the two off us headed down the hall to the only open door. A teen lay in the bed on the far wall thrashing around. All I could make out in the dark room was a ruff shape and black hair. "He does this all the time but just started to scream to night." Grimmjow explained. "What is his name?" He seemed reluctant to answer her. "Ulquiorra is his name. Don't get too close to him."

It was too late however. The teen was already kneeling beside the bed reaching for him. Something black and long lashed out of the blanket and grabbed her arm. To the surprise of the male that let her in the teen didn't scream. "Ulquiorra let Kim go!" Grimmjow's yelp startled the half sleeping teen awake. The black object let the girl go as Grimmjow switched on the light. Kim reached out again "Hello my name is Kim and this is Shi. What is disturbing your sleep?" The older teen grumbled. "You and my trouble making brother are the only things bothering me." He turned away from them and continued. "Take your girl friend back to the spare room and leave me alone trash." Before Grimmjow could say anything to the grumpy man Kim lunged at him snarling. "What do you know? I am not his girlfriend! I came over because of your screaming in your sleep!" She hit him hard in the face turning his head with a snap. Shi lunged with an angry snarl at the male teen teeth showing. A black flash lashed out from the blanket knocking Kim off of the bed to catch the animal around the caller. "Control your pet girl." Ulquiorra snarled before letting the animal down and retracting the tail from the animal's caller. Kim backed up now that she could see what had grabbed her and her dog she had become frightened. "You have a tail?" She scrambled back toward the door. "Just like any human you brought around, scared." The younger looking of the two grumbled as he rose from the bed. Kim jumped to her feet trying to get away from the nonhuman in front of her. Shi backed away as well tail down eyes wide with fear. "Take her back home trash. She is obviously frightened and humans do odd things when they get riled." Ulquiorra turned away from the other two making the black tear marks on his face more apparent due to the light from the fan bulb. "What are you two?" Kim asked holding on to Shi's scruff tightly. "We are human but then we aren't human." A tired voice answered from the doorway. "Starrk mind your own." Grimmjow growled as he rounded on the new comer. "If you let her in then you trust her or care about her thoughts on what we are so she should know what we are." The brown haired male countered as he shoved past Grimmjow to help Kim out of the room. "I'll take you and your partner to the spare room and then home in the morning." Starrk informed as he lightly grabbed her arm and lead her out of the room fallowed by Shi.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. Only the idea, Kim, and Shi are mine. I get no money from doing this. also the two own characters will be removed slowly.

"Kim wake up its time for you to go home." Some one shoved the teen's shoulder. She sat up and looked around confused. "What is going on?" As she asked Starrk moved away letting her get up from the bed. "It is time for you to go home." He shifted his foot to touch Shi. The dog wolf woke with a start and looked to her owner for direction. "Ok. Um I don't think I can help your friend with his problem but I know some one who can." Starrk laughed. "You have a very one track mind don't you." His only answer to the question was a mumble. "I'll ask her to come over to my house to day when I see her. Her brother was used for experiments when he turned 20. He got very sick after that. She should know what to do to help." Kim ruffled Shi's scruff and headed for the door. "Thank you for letting me stay the night. I am sorry I couldn't help you 3 out though." Shi fallowed her master out of the oddly clean old house and across the road to the house they share.

"Hi Orihime." Kim walked up to the red head who looked startled. "How are doing to day Kim? I didn't think you would come today." Kim laughed and gave her head a shake. "I was coming just a bit later then normal. I stayed over at some one's house last night unexpectedly." Orihime seemed startled. "I didn't know you knew any one around your street. It is good to know that you found some new friend though." Kim dug in her bag and found a note pad. "Yeah actually I was wondering if you could come and meet them today. One of them is sick and I can't seem to find a way to help him." Kim handed the older teen a sheet of paper from the note book. "That's the address of their house. One of them is a bit grouchy so do watch out for what you say." Kim looked at her watch and flinched. "Sorry Orihime I need to get to work or I'll be late and get fired." That said she dashed of down the street toward the vet office six buildings down. "Um ok guess I'll see you next week then." Orihime muttered as she headed back toward her bike to go see the new friends of her ex-house mate.


End file.
